Primera vez
by MoonyStark
Summary: Ambos sabían el contrato que estaban firmando cuando esa tarde, en el entrenamiento, Kiichi le había susurrado por lo bajo "hoy estoy solo en casa, ¿quieres venir?". Pero la primera vez no es como ninguno de ellos esperaba.


Llevo una semana diciendo que voy a subir alguno de los one-shots que tengo terminados y, por fin, aquí está. Por votación popular (?): Kimishito y Ooshiba viviendo su primera vez (y, como veis, mi imaginación para poner títulos me precede).

 _Days_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad Tsuyoshi Yasuda.

* * *

 **Primera vez**

Si hubiera sido su casa, Atsushi habría empezado a ordenar los libros compulsivamente para matar el rato mientras escuchaba a Kiichi darse una ducha en el baño de la planta inferior. Pero no sólo estaba en casa _ajena_ —aunque ese término, a estas alturas, podía considerarse relativo—, sino que en la sala de estar de la familia Ooshiba no había ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar. Todo olía a limpio y parecía recién ordenado, seguramente porque, de hecho, había sido arreglado por la mujer que iba a limpiar cada tres días.

Se estiró en el sofá y se dejó caer. El sonido del agua repiqueteando contra la madera cesó de golpe y lo sustituyó el de la puerta abriéndose. Un par de minutos después Kiichi salió del baño, una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, absorbiendo el agua que resbalaba por su pelo. Kimishita hizo un pequeño esfuerzo porque sus ojos mirasen a su compañero a la cara.

—Podías tomar algo si querías —masculló, dirgiéndose a la cocina.

—Cogerás una pulmonía —gruñó en respuesta, mirándolo ir descalzo y prácticamente desnudo de un lado a otro de la casa—. O te electrocutarás con la nevera.

—Una descarga no puede con este cuerpo —respondió Kiichi, sacando una botella de agua y llevándosela a la boca. Atsushi se encontró mirando el movimiento que hacía su nuez al tragar—. Voy a vestirme. A mi habitación y… eso.

Ambos sabían el contrato que estaban firmando cuando esa tarde, en el entrenamiento, Kiichi le había susurrado por lo bajo "hoy estoy solo en casa, ¿quieres venir?", con un tono insinuante que dejaba claro que no quería pasarse el rato jugando a videojuegos. Atsushi lo había aceptado con un "vale" seco, pero había sido incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Había fingido que arreglaba el uniforme hasta que Ooshiba se había cansado de esperar a sus ojos y se había largado al campo de fútbol a lanzar como loco a portería.

El hecho de pensar que Kiichi _quería_ tener sexo con él le provocaba, a partes iguales, retortijones y nervios mientras subía las escaleras hacia donde sabía que estaba su habitación, la última puerta a la izquierda, justo al lado del baño y convenientemente separada de la de su hermana por una habitación a la que nadie le daba ningún uso y que tenía el apodo de "la de invitados" por aquello de llamarla de alguna forma. Kimishita había agradecido muchas tardes ese espacio inhabitado cuando se había quedado a solas con Kiichi en su cuarto y su hermana estaba estudiando. A eso y a la manía de Koyuki de poner la música a todo volumen.

Había imaginado, sin embargo, que todo aquello vendría rodado, de forma natural, como la primera vez que se habían besado en el campamento —y _ay_ , si sólo hubiera sido un beso—. Pero las oportunidades eran escasas, y las clases y el club consumían gran parte de su día, y antes que un campamento, Atsushi había aceptado ir allí, porque los padres de Kiichi estaban en una conferencia sobre neurología en _no recordaba dónde_ y su hermana había aprovechado y se había ido de fiesta con unas amigas. Según palabras textuales de Kiichi "probablemente comerán en el McDonald's, empezarán a beber a las seis y terminará llamando a Mizuki diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama hasta dormirse con la amiga de turno". Así que, técnicamente, tenían aquella espaciosa casa a su disposición las siguientes catorce horas.

Muchas horas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin llamar. Kiichi acababa de subirse los pantalones del pijama y se giró un tanto sorprendido. Kimishita frunció el ceño como respuesta.

—¿A los niños ricos no os enseñan que dejar a las visitas solas es de mala educación? —bufó. Por costumbre, cerró la puerta tras él.

Ooshiba fue a contestarle con algo similar, pero cuando pasaron los segundos reglamentarios en los que una respuesta ingeniosa puede ser graciosa y nada se le había ocurrido se dio por vencido y caminó hacia Atsushi, que estaba mirando las cosas que había en su escritorio, hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a su espalda. Lo escuchó contener el aire.

—Podrías haberte duchado aquí —le susurró al oído—, conmigo.

—Eres tan imbécil que seguro que nos habrías matado a ambos —gruñó Kimishita, dándole un codazo en el estómago para que se apartase y poder sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Lo había pensado, mientras buscaba la toalla en el vestuario para meterse en la ducha y veía a Kiichi prepararse para irse; él, que solía ducharse en el instituto, lo iba a hacer _justo ese día_ en su casa. Lo había pensado y lo había imaginado, no sólo horas atrás, sino en su propia ducha, demasiado estrecha para dos personas. Se había imaginado compartiendo esa estrechez con él, besándose mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban entre ellos y contra los azulejos del baño, dándoles calor y frío al mismo tiempo, y el agua se les colaba en la nariz y no les dejaba respirar.

Pero cuando lo había pensado le había entrado miedo. Atsushi sabía las expectativas que había sobre su persona, en especial por parte de Kiichi. Habían compartido equipo durante años, habían mejorado juntos a pesar de no soportarse y sabía a ciencia cierta que Ooshiba confiaba en él para guiar absolutamente todas sus decisiones, porque era consciente de su propia idiotez aunque nunca lo dijese y sabía que Kimishita podría hacerse cargo de la situación por ambos. Y le aterraba la idea de que esa responsabilidad se le fuese atribuida también fuera del campo.

Las habilidades de flirteo de Ooshiba eran tan terribles que le daban risa. Lo miró terminarse de poner la camiseta y caminar de nuevo hacia él, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser _sexy_. Atsushi se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse en su cara, porque reconocía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Kiichi para no hacerse una maraña de nervios y tirarse por la ventana. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance del brazo lo cogió de la camiseta y lo tiró encima suya, haciendo chocar sus bocas.

Habían estado en esa situación muchas veces. Hacía meses que ayudaba a Ooshiba a compaginar las actividades del club con los estudios y pasaba gran parte de las tardes libres en su casa. La mayoría de veces se quedaban en el salón repasando una y otra vez los mismos temas hasta que Kiichi se saturaba cuando memorizaba un tercio de lo que tendría que aprenderse y se dedicaba a dar vueltas por el suelo estirándose del pelo. Por respeto a su familia, Kimishita se aguantaba las ganas de patearlo al son de un "imbécil, levántate y haz algo de provecho con tu vida", y se limitaba a recoger sus cosas e irse.

Luego Kiichi se levantaba corriendo y le decía de ir a jugar a algún videojuego a su habitación, con un brillito en los ojos. Atsushi se hacía el difícil cinco minutos, excusándose con que tenía que estudiar, limpiar, ayudar en la tienda o cualquier otra cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza en ese momento y al final terminaba cediendo con un "pero solo una hora", ante lo que Ooshiba asentía muy rápido muchas veces mientras le estiraba del brazo escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaban, se olvidaban de los videojuegos. Encendían la televisión para disimular, cerraban la puerta con cerrojo y empezaban a besarse como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas. Retrocedían hasta la cama a trompicones y acababan enredados en ella. A veces, las manos viajaban hasta la entrepierna contraria. Otras, simplemente se quedaban allí, con las piernas entrelazadas y compartiendo besos que les dejaban los labios hinchados y enrojecidos y los pómulos encendidos.

Atsushi retrocedió sobre el colchón hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió a Kiichi subir tras él y acomodarse encima, una pierna entre las suyas y la otra a un lado, mezcladas, como siempre. Le mordió el labio inferior, buscando su lengua, y suspiró cuando Kiichi abrió la boca y se abalanzó sobre él, como si pudiera atraparlo con ese gesto. Enredó los dedos en el pelo mojado de su compañero y tiró de él, separándolo un poco.

Había llegado la hora de afrontar la realidad de cara.

—Espero que hayas preparado _algo_ —dijo, casi como una amenaza.

Ooshiba parpadeó varias veces y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Kimishita se movió de forma que ambos encajasen en la cama, de tamaño suficiente para ambos, por suerte, y alzó una ceja en su dirección. Por un momento le pareció que Kiichi no sabía de lo que hablaba y se temió lo peor: que él hubiera malinterpretado lo que había sido una inocente invitación a pasar un rato juntos y solos, como hacían siempre, pero con mayor intimidad.

—Algo… ¿Cómo qué? —fue la respuesta.

Corrección. Kiichi no tenía nada de inocente, era simplemente imbécil. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Claro, dentro de la idea de Kimishita de "que surgiese solo" siempre había, mágicamente, una caja de condones y un bote de lubricante, lo cual suponía que no tenía mucho sentido cuando lo pensaba con claridad —que había sido _nunca_ hasta ese momento—, pero si Kiichi lo invitaba con _toda la intención_ , qué menos que prepararse. Un poco.

—Tengo condones, si es lo que estás preguntando.

Bueno, era un paso. Atsushi rezó porque estuviesen lubricados.

—Realmente eres un idiota que no tiene ni idea de esto, ¿eh?

—¡Claro, como que tú serás un experto! —graznó Ooshiba, su orgullo fuertemente herido. Las verdades siempre son las que más duelen—. Señor "he tenido una novia en toda mi vida y ya me creo el mejor" —recitó de carrerilla, con un tono de voz que hizo que a Kimishita se le bajase el principio de erección que tenía—, que sepas que yo también sé cómo follar.

La palabra mágica. Kiichi soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el puño de Atsushi se estampó en su cabeza. Kimishita sentía sus mejillas arder. Había una diferencia entre intuir, _saberlo_ incluso, ser consciente de que iba a ocurrir y desearlo, desearlo con fuerza; y que Ooshiba soltase tal barbaridad en voz alta y encima con voz repipi. No sólo era desagradable, sino totalmente _anti-erótico_.

—La próxima vez que invites a alguien a tu casa prepárate antes —gruñó, levantándose de la cama.

Se arregló la ropa descolocada y se peinó con la mano, de espaldas a Ooshiba. Estaba decidido a pasar por esa puerta, bajar las escaleras e irse a su casa. A Kiichi le serviría de escarmiento y aprendería a tener más en cuenta a las personas que se veían involucradas en las cosas que hacía. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, que era demasiado codicioso. Lo quería todo para él y se olvidaba de que el resto del mundo también formaba parte de sus acciones cotidianas —y no tan cotidianas—. El movimiento del colchón lo hizo girarse un poco.

—¡Atsushi, espera!

Kiichi luchó contra su propia cama para ponerse medianamente en pie y agarrarlo del brazo, impidiendo que se fuese. No dijo nada más. Alternó la mirada entre él, el suelo y la cama, y su pie empezó a moverse como lo hacía antes de un partido importante, un gesto que Kimishita había aprendido a identificar como una mezcla de miedo, nervios y determinación manifestada en un constante golpeteo con el talón en el suelo.

La realidad es que había estado deseando que lo parase. Ooshiba era tan idiota que Atsushi era incapaz de culparlo de las estupideces que hacía y decía, por mucho que se enfadase con él y le crispase los nervios hasta límites a los que nadie más podía llegar. Y, la verdad, renunciar al sexo que tanto había estado esperando sólo porque Kiichi hubiera hecho exactamente lo que se esperaba de él —es decir, hacer las cosas sin pensar— le parecía tremendamente injusto para su persona.

Iba a hacer aquello. Y, como había temido, tendría que asumir los actos de ambos, como si estuvieran jugando al fútbol con la pequeña variante de que estaban desnudos y solos.

—Vale —suspiró, encarándolo de nuevo. Kiichi pareció aliviado—. ¿Y los condones?

Ooshiba fue hasta la cómoda y rebuscó en el último cajón, entre la ropa interior, hasta dar con la caja. Se la lanzó por el aire y Atsushi la atrapó al vuelo. Un vistazo rápido le sirvió para saber que no eran lubricados. Tampoco lo había esperado, seguro que Kiichi había sido al supermercado de la esquina y había cogido el primer paquete que había pillado, sin siquiera fijarse en lo que ponía.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó sin rodeos. La cara de Kiichi fue confusa.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

Kimishita se negaba a explicarle por qué dos hombres que tenían sexo necesitaban lubricante, al menos en ese preciso instante. En cambio, tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa y sopesó sus opciones, que eran ciertamente escasas. La voz de Kiichi lo sorprendió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Hay vaselina, si eso sirve.

Quizás no era tan tonto, después de todo. Tardó un poco en asentir con la cabeza, y no había terminado de procesar que había salido de la habitación cuando ya estuvo de vuelta, portando un bote redondo en la mano. En la tapa ponía "vaselina" con letras grandes, y Atsushi sintió que sus pómulos volvían a traicionarle al acumular una sangre indeseada en ellos.

¿Y ahora cómo volvían a la cama sin que aquello quedase muy forzado?

Entre echar un polvo de una duración media de veinte minutos y un partido de fútbol con dos partes de cuarenta y cinco cada una, Kimishita siempre habría dicho que lo segundo era mucho más difícil. En su situación actual no estaba tan seguro de aquella afirmación. Comenzó por acercarse a Kiichi y quitarle el envase de las manos, dejándolo encima de la cómoda, en un lugar al que pudieran llegar estirando el brazo desde la cama.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió los brazos de Kiichi rodearlo y sus labios repartiendo besos por su nuca. Pensar que él se había enfriado, que había perdido las ganas después de ese momento tenso, lo había tenido con un nudo en el estómago. Se permitió relajarse un poco y cerró los ojos, sintiendo con más intensidad la boca de Kiichi sobre su piel. Quizás después de todo no tenía que llevarlo todo él. Podía dejarle a su compañero la parte que requería instinto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Ooshiba coló una mano bajo la camiseta. Tenía las yemas de los dedos frías, pero la palma ardiente al contraste con su piel templada. Se escabulló de su abrazo para ponerse frente a él y poder besarlo. Kiichi trastabilló con sus propios pies cuando Atsushi tiró de él hacia delante para que se pusiera a su altura.

—Ponte de puntillas alguna vez —masculló contra su boca.

—En tus mejores sueños, atontado.

—En esos hacemos otras cosas.

Kimishita le dio una patada en la pierna que no cargaba fuerza. Poco a poco fueron rehaciendo el camino hacia la cama y volvieron a tumbarse entre besos húmedos y caricias por debajo de la ropa que arrancaban algún suspiro entrecortado. Atsushi tuvo la decencia de arrastrar el edredón que cubría el colchón hasta los pies, donde no corriese riesgo de tener que hacer un viaje urgente a la lavadora. Las sábanas estaban sentenciadas.

Kiichi aprovechó la menor ocasión para colocarse encima y hacerles un hueco a sus _dos_ piernas entre las suyas. Su presencia se tornó imponente, dominante y _activa_ , aprisionándole con una mano el brazo izquierdo y con la otra subiéndole la camiseta con tal fuerza que Atsushi escuchó las costuras romperse. Los besos se habían transformado en mordiscos nada suaves por su clavícula y el lóbulo de la oreja, y Kimishita no necesitó que se lo dijese con palabras para saber qué le estaba queriendo decir.

Y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no quiso discutir con él. No en esa situación y, sobre todo, no cuando sabía que lo único que iba a conseguir era enfriar la situación a la que tanto les había costado llegar. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Kiichi, buscando el borde de su camiseta para quitársela, y abrió un poco las piernas, aceptando su proposición en silencio. Sintió que Ooshiba relajaba los ataques a su cuello tras aquella respuesta y usó esa pequeña pausa para volver a besarlo. Se separaron para hacer desaparecer sus camisetas en algún rincón de la habitación y siguieron con los pantalones.

La parte en la que se quedaban desnudos la tenían muy ensayada, pero nunca habían sudado tanto llegado ese momento. Las manos de Kiichi resbalaban por su espalda ayudadas por el temblor que tenían. Atsushi tenía la respiración más acelerada de lo normal. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente duro, a pesar de los suspiros y jadeos que soltaban a cada roce. Kimishita dejó salir uno especialmente sonoro cuando Ooshiba abandonó su boca para empezar a bajar por su torso hasta llegar a la línea de la ingle.

—Kiichi —jadeó entrecortado.

Se vio obligado a no seguir hablando si no quería que todo lo que saliese de su boca fuese interrumpido por gemidos. Sentía que le faltaba el aire al notar los labios de Kiichi alrededor de su polla, la punta rozando insistentemente el interior de su boca cada vez que se inclinaba hacia delante y su lengua describiendo círculos sobre el glande cuando necesitaba parar para respirar con normalidad. Atsushi apretó la mano que inconscientemente había puesto sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

—Está bien —consiguió pronunciar—, ya está, Kiichi.

Un sonido viscoso retumbó en sus oídos cuando Ooshiba se apartó y volvió a su posición inicial. Cuando lo besó tenía un regusto salado y pegajoso que ignoró como siempre hacía. Sabiendo que Kiichi no abandonaría la posición de poder que había establecido colocándose encima suya, Atsushi sólo pudo masturbarlo con la mano. El roce golpeaba su propia erección, no dejando que cayese en el olvido.

Con la mano que tenía libre buscó a tientas el bote de vaselina hasta que dio con él. Lo abrió como pudo y lo dejó a su lado, enterrando dos de sus dedos. Dejó de masturbar a Kiichi y trató de meterle los dedos en los ojos. Ooshiba los cerró y se tiró para atrás, dando manotazos al aire.

—¡Au, au, au! ¿¡Qué cojones haces!?

—Ni se te ocurra mirar —advirtió en voz baja.

Atsushi, al contrario que Kiichi, había _leído_ muchas cosas. Y _visto_. Porque él era un hombre al que le gustaba estar enterado de lo que le interesaba y aunque al principio le había costado admitirlo, al final había aceptado que el sexo homosexual le interesaba. Aunque fuese sólo para llevarlo a cabo con Kiichi, ese era un tipo de interés bastante relevante. Quizás debería haber hecho aquello antes, en su casa, solo y con tranquilidad, pero eso habría sido admitir antes de que pasase que iba a estar abajo, y necesitaba mantener cierto orgullo.

El tacto resbaladizo de la vaselina hizo fácil la entrada del primer dedo. Era una sensación extraña cuando lo sentía, pero el dolor que había esperado con los ojos cerrados no llegó. Algo más tranquilo, se atrevió moverlo un poco. Pequeños calambres le subieron por el abdomen y la espalda al hacerlo. Kiichi terminó por atrapar la mano que revoloteaba sobre sus ojos y, haciendo caso omiso a su amenaza encubierta, lo miró fijamente, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos y la garganta seca. Atsushi le dio una patada en el culo con el dorso del pie.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

Ooshiba no respondió. Parecía ido, desconectado. Su piel estaba roja desde el comienzo del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas y los ojos le brillaban. Kimishita también notó que su erección había crecido considerablemente. Chasqueó la lengua, mezclando un "pervertido" con el sonido, y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de imaginar que no estaba siendo observado. Cuando se atrevió a meter el segundo tuvo que morderse el labio. Aquello ya dolía un poco más, y la vaselina se había perdido en alguna parte. En el momento en que tomó aire para seguir vio la mano de Kiichi cogiendo el envase. Siguió su trayectoria con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo lo haré.

Una orden.

—No.

Una negativa que, al parecer, fue igual de ignorada que su advertencia anterior. Ooshiba usó las dos manos para esparcir bien la vaselina sobre sus dedos y apartó los dedos de Atsushi con un cuidado que le sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba ante el roce de la mano de Kiichi y fue a decirle que parase, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso en su interior e hizo presión hacia arriba. Atsushi cerró la boca de inmediato. Sabía lo que había sido, lo que le sorprendía era que Kiichi hubiera sido capaz de encontrar el punto sin ayuda.

El segundo dedo no le pareció tan intrusivo. Tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar sonidos vergonzosos, porque Ooshiba estaba ocupando su otra mano en masturbarlo para relajarse, y definitivamente estaba funcionando. Era como si todo su cuerpo fuese arrastrado, atraído hacia Kiichi por una fuerza superior. El tercero le hizo apretar la mandíbula, pero movió las caderas para evitar que parase. Ahora ya no.

—Atsushi… —murmuró Kiichi unos minutos después.

—Sí —jadeó en respuesta.

La sensación de vacío y frío que se le quedó cuando Ooshiba retiró los dedos no duró demasiado. Al instante sintió el calor de la erección de Kiichi rozando contra la misma zona. Estiró de nuevo el brazo, buscando esta vez la caja de condones, y la acercó con manos temblorosas. Separó uno de las bolsas y abrió el condón. Había algo de irreal en haber llegado a ese punto, en el que le estaba colocando el preservativo a Ooshiba, que gemía con cada movimiento de su mano. Cuando terminó se recostó de nuevo, mirando al techo. La cara de Kiichi apareció sobre él.

No fue tan imbécil como para preguntarle si estaba bien, solo empezó a besarlo, con ferocidad, intentando inútilmente distraerlo del hecho de que estaba alzando una de sus piernas con una mano y con la otra afirmaba su erección para que no resbalase. Kimishita intentó ignorar la presión en su parte inferior y se centró en el beso.

No pudo evitar un gemido de dolor que intentó ahogar cuando Kiichi empezó a abrirse paso. Le clavó las uñas en el hombro como si pudiera amortiguar el dolor de aquella forma y trató de relajarse, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Miró de reojo a su compañero, cuya respiración estaba tan acelerada que parecía que se le fuese a salir el corazón por la boca en cualquier momento. Atsushi apretó una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ooshiba, instándolo a continuar.

Kiichi lo hizo, jadeante. Buscaba su boca a la desesperada mordiéndole y besándolo. Escuchó a su oído un potente gemido cuando hubo entrado por completo, y Kimishita pudo relajarse un poco. Ooshiba, en cambio, parecía haber pasado a mejor vida.

—Eh —masculló—, muévete, idiota.

Kiichi giró el rostro lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba exaltado. Apoyó frente con frente y se alzó sobre los codos, gimiendo con cada pequeño movimiento. Atsushi inspiró, se relajó, y le puso las manos en el cuello, desafiándolo con la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para que Kiichi empezase a moverse, primero despacio y luego más deprisa. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, y Kimishita todavía no sabía si le gustaba, le dolía, o era una mezcla de ambas cosas cuando escuchó palabras entrecortadas a su oído.

—Atsushi —jadeó con la voz ronca por la excitación—, no puedo más.

Dos embestidas más, rodeadas de los sonidos más obscenos que puede emitir una persona, fue lo que necesitó Kiichi para acabar con un gemido áspero que perforó el tímpano de Kimishita. Se desplomó sobre él entre jadeos y sonidos más suaves. A Atsushi le pareció escuchar una pequeña risa entrecortada.

Qué cojones acababa de pasar.

¡Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a disfrutarlo un poco!

—Kiichi…

El aludido alzó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa boba colgando de la boca, la mayor expresión de satisfacción que le había visto jamás a un hombre. Como si lo tuviera todo en la vida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento. Kimishita sonrió.

—Eso ha sido rápido —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Se acordó de todos los ancestros vivos y muertos de Kiichi cuando a éste se lo ocurrió salir de él de golpe. Cerró las piernas con la mandíbula tensa, pero se guardó el golpe para después. Disfrutó un rato de Ooshiba enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, muriéndose de la vergüenza por haber durado menos de cinco minutos. Cuando finalmente dejó de revolverse en su miseria y se desplomó, deprimido, en la cama, Atsushi se permitió compadecerse de él.

—Esto es como el fútbol —dijo al aire. Kiichi lo miró de reojo, con un puchero infantil—. Hay que practicar mucho.

Al final, el problema de Kimishita tuvo que ser solucionado en la ducha. Y lo hicieron otra vez, y Atsushi determinó que le dolía más que le gustaba, pero que estaba dispuesto a darle la vuelta al asunto. En todos los sentidos.

* * *

Cuando empecé a escribir esto no pensé que se me alargaría tanto, porque tenía una idea de lo que quería que pasase bastante clara, pero así salió y yo no soy quién para ponerles límites a mis dedos cuando empiezan a escribir.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!** Todavía hay poquito material de este fandom (y de estos dos), y me gusta aportar mi granito de arena. Un **review** siempre anima (L)


End file.
